


They're Playing Our Song

by silentdescant



Series: Snapshots [32]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Committed Relationship, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: “Mitch was in the other day,” Romeo tells him. “Music notes. I figured you knew.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> KINKtober Day 28: Branding/Tattooing (and special thanks to Jen for helping me come up with this tattoo idea)

“Is this to match Mitchy?”

Romeo’s question startles Scott out of his daze. His heart stutters. “What?”

“Mitch was in the other day,” Romeo tells him. “Music notes. I figured you knew.”

“No,” Scott replies quickly. “I just… thought it would be cool. Like, because I write music and stuff.” He sounds vague and silly and he’s pretty sure Romeo can see right through him, but Romeo’s a good friend and he doesn’t ask. He just draws the lines and transfers the design to Scott’s arm. 

The tattoo doesn’t take long; it’s fairly simple, really, just a long, blank staff on the inside of his right arm. Five lines, divided into four bars, bookended by a treble clef and a key signature at his wrist and a repeat sign up near the bend of his elbow. Scott likes how the long, straight lines look on his arm, how they twist with him when he turns his wrist.

Romeo wraps him up and sends him on his way, and Scott keeps touching the new tattoo all the way home, tracing the lines and rubbing over the little sharp hash marks. He can picture the notes filling in the blank space, and the melody plays in his head, four measures on repeat forever.

***

Scott finds Mitch in the kitchen, washing up last night’s dishes. He greets Scott with a kiss and shakes water off his hands quickly.

“Show me, show me,” he says, eager and excited.

Scott takes off his flannel and holds out his arm. Mitch traces the lines through the plastic wrap and grins.

“Romeo asked if I got mine to match you, by the way,” Scott says. “I told him something stupid, like it’s because I like writing music. I don’t think he believed me.”

“He asked me what song it was,” Mitch replies. “The notes. I just said it was a piece I liked. I didn’t tell him we wrote it.”

“Show me yours,” Scott says.

Mitch doesn’t hesitate. He pulls down his sweatpants, steps out of them, and hops up on the counter beside the sink, spreading his legs so Scott can see. There’s a single line of music notes stretching from just above Mitch’s knee all the way up to his inner thigh, floating on his pale, smooth skin. Even without the staff markings, Scott can read the melody as clear as day.

Scott leans down and presses his lips carefully to the first quarter note in the line. He pictures it placed on the staff on his arm and can’t help humming softly as his lips touch each of the notes that follow. Mitch’s skin is impossibly warm and so soft from the lotion Mitch has been using on the new tattoo.

Mitch rests his hand delicately in Scott’s hair. He tentatively combs his fingers through the unstyled waves and cups the back of Scott’s head. His grip hardens then, more confident now as Scott reaches the top of Mitch’s thigh with his kisses.

Scott’s reminded of what Mitch said when they planned their tattoos. _You keep me grounded_ , Mitch told him, murmuring in the dark as they lay in bed. Now Mitch’s light, beautiful melody will always have a place with Scott, shared between their bodies forever.

Scott looks up, rests his cheek on Mitch’s thigh and sees Mitch gazing down at him. “Wow, I’m so in love with you,” he whispers.

Beaming, Mitch hooks his ankles around Scott’s back, tugs him upright for a proper kiss. It’s sweet and chaste and innocent, even with Mitch stripped down to his underwear with his legs wrapped around Scott’s body, and Scott just wants to hold Mitch forever. Especially when he hears Mitch’s murmured response: “I love you too.”

 

 _fin_.


End file.
